


Sorry That This One Came Out So Sad

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: The Hallmarks of a Family (Hallmarks AU) [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: James was eleven when his mother introduced him to the man she would eventually marry.He was forty-four when he buried his dad.
Relationships: James Ironwood & Guiles Goodwitch (oc), Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: The Hallmarks of a Family (Hallmarks AU) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Do You Believe In Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> [Blame this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f87vWCApl6E)

-/-

It was hard to imagine how much had changed in just a few short months. After their initial discussion of the topic at Christmas, James, Tai, and Qrow had spent a few months going back and forth on the matter of moving into a place collectively, and finally, after any con arguments had been broken down, all three had agreed to give it a shot, and moved onto the really fun part: house hunting.

“I don’t like how far out this one is,” Qrow said. “I don’t mind neighbors who are kinda spread out but there’s only two houses on this road and they’re at opposite ends. Can’t we get anything closer to town?”

“Something closer to town is going to have less yard space,” James pointed out. “With four kids and the potential for more, we need lots of space. Besides, Penny wants to try her hand at raising chickens, and that needs space.”

“You actually like this place?”

“I’m not crazy about it,” he admitted. “But it does suit more of our needs than anything else we’ve been shown. I would be willing to consider it if something better didn’t come along.”

“I just don’t like the location,” Qrow repeated. “Besides, it has enough bedrooms, but they’re all tiny. The whole point of getting a place with a lot of rooms is so the kids can actually have some space of their own, if we’re gonna shove them into closets we might as well just go for size instead of quantity and let them keep sharing.”

“True.” James was about to suggest returning to their agent and tell her that this house was also not right for them, when his phone buzzed. He checked it, then frowned and hit dial.

“Jimmy?” Qrow said, when James’ frown increased. He touched his elbow gently. “What’s up?”

“All right. I’ll be there soon— just need to head back to Vale and pick up Penny. All right. See you soon.” He hung up, and seemed to only just then remember that Qrow was with him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head to steady himself. “That was Glynda. Dad’s in the hospital again.”

“That’s the third time this year,” Qrow said, worry coloring his tone, and more shooting through him when James began rubbing at his temples, trying to orient himself. “Jim, talk to me.”

“It’s not— like the other times.” He shook his head. “I need to go. I have to pick up Penny, and—“

He broke off, but he didn’t really need to say more: Qrow could hear all the things he was failing to say, all the worries he was refusing to voice. He laid a hand over James’ heart, catching his attention.

“Hey, come on. You go on up. I’ll go pick up Penny and bring her along. Your ma could probably stand to have you close at hand right now, right?”

“You sure?”

“Course I’m sure. Go on, I’ll wrap things up here.”

-/-

When Qrow arrived at the hospital a little while later, James was seated in the reception area down the hall from Guiles’ room. Lanying was nowhere in sight, but Glynda was pacing restlessly, and Snow had taken a seat next to James, her head leaned on his shoulder.

It was an unfortunately familiar sight, but there was a tension in the air that had not been the past few times. Qrow came over to sit on James’ other side, while Penny climbed up into his lap, unconsciously responding to the tension around her.

“Hey,” Qrow said, when James came out of his thoughts in response. “What’s up?”

“His heart’s failing,” James said dully. “His doctors say they’re going to keep trying, but if they can’t get him stable then…”

He trailed off; Glynda stopped her pacing in front of them and said, “They’re talking about keeping him comfortable.”

“Ah.” Qrow’s mouth was suddenly dry; he turned his glance to Penny, wondering if she even understood what that meant, but she had turned to bury her face in James’ chest at the words.

Of course she’d know what that meant, he chided himself. Why wouldn’t she?

He wasn’t really sure what to say, if there was even anything he could say, so he found James’ hand between them and held it, trying to say without words what he wasn’t sure how to say.

-/-

The next few days were tense. Doctors came and went in Guiles’ room, and his children and granddaughter as well, though Lanying stayed with him as much as she could, only leaving when his doctors bullied her into taking a little time to take care of her own needs and returning as soon as she was was allowed.

Qrow took Penny home, but James stayed behind. Qrow brought Penny back the next day; he had Nora with him, and the two girls curled up in a corner with their Pokemon games and played quietly.

He brought food, and bullied the others down to the cafeteria in turns. Between him and Snow, he persuaded first Glynda and later James to go back to their parents’ house and get some sleep in a real bed.

When Guiles was awake and lucid they talked to him. He teased the girls, and asked about their Pokemon, and told them to come sit beside his bed so that they could tell him all about their adventures in the new Remnant region.

(It wasn’t fair, Qrow thought. Guiles had tried so hard to make Nora feel like part of his family as soon as he’d met her, and she’d barely gotten a year with him. But was it more fair for Penny, who had twelve?)

Late one evening, Qrow found himself the only one in the room when Guiles woke. He and Snow had forced James to go home and shower, and Glynda had gone for a walk to stretch her legs. Lanying was sleeping; when Guiles saw, he pressed a finger to his lips and beckoned Qrow to sit closer so they could speak without disturbing her.

“I’m glad I got a moment with you alone,” he said, gesturing for Qrow to help him sit up a bit. Qrow steadied him as he adjusted the bed, and then waited while he gathered himself. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior this past year,” he finally said. “Trying to push you and James into marriage, I mean— it was unfair of me.”

“S’fine. S’not like you’re the only one.”

“That doesn’t make it less unfair.” He sighed. “I wanted to see my boy settled before I went. I should have been content to know he was happy. And he  _ is _ happy. I can tell. He loves you very much.”

“Well. I love him.”

“I know.” He reached over and patted Qrow’s hand. “You wouldn’t be here, now, if you didn’t.”

-/-

Guiles Goodwitch passed from this world at 3:52 in the morning five days after being rushed to the hospital. His wife was at his side the entire time; his children and grandchildren had all, within the last twenty-four hours, had the chance to speak with him. Thanks to painkillers, he passed without pain, and was content that he’d made the world a bit better than he found it.

Small comfort for his grieving family.

Qrow took James home, ran his bath, helped him clean himself up after nearly a week of quick showers and quicker grooming, and then held him when he broke down sobbing.

Qrow rubbed his back gently. “Just let it out, big man. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

-/-


	2. Oh What I'd Give For Just Another Hug From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James doesn't like funerals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted both parts together because I love you guys. And because I finished two shorts today.

-/-

James was never good with funerals, and if he’d had his way he’d have sat out Guiles’— not because he didn’t care, but simply that his grief was so private to him that a funeral seemed less like a send-off and more like a performance. Still, Mother and Glynda needed him to be there, so he put on his black suit and once more made the drive up to Atlas to say goodbye to his dad.

Qrow sat across from him in the car, attention drawn absently out the window. James wasn’t sure he could have gotten through the last few days without Qrow beside him: he reached over to take his hand and brought it to his lips before returning it to his lap.

Qrow looked around at him. “What was that for?”

“Just glad I’ve got you with me for all of this.”

“Ah.” His cheeks colored, and he returned to staring out the window with a shrug. “Just trying to be there for you.”

“You have been, and I’m grateful.”

-/-

They arrived at the church early; only Glynda and Snow and the pastor were there ahead of them. Snow and Qrow dragged him off for some quiet last-minute admin, leaving the siblings alone. Glynda hugged her arms around her, watching the pair of them slip out the door, and let out a slow breath.

“She’s been my rock lately,” she said. “I’m lucky to have her.”

James nodded, eyes drawn to the wreathed photo sitting at the head of the sanctuary.

“At least Mother chose a good photo of him,” he said. “He’s laughing. He would have liked that— hated it when people were somber.”

“Snow and are talking about having her come down and spend a few weeks with us, once she gets everything in order up here.” She came over to stand beside him, looping one arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder. “She shouldn’t be alone right now. This can’t be easy for her.”

“No.”

The silence that followed his response was concerning; she let go of his arm and turned to face him. “Or you, either. How have you been holding up?”

“I’m fine.”

She snorted. “James, you’re allowed to not be fine. You just lost your dad.”

“Stepdad,” he said automatically, and then wished he hadn’t: the slap that followed echoed in the still sanctuary. He raised his hand to his cheek, stunned. “Glynda?”

“How  _ dare _ you,” she spat. “How dare you diminish what you were to him?”

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know what you meant! But he  _ loved you _ and he raised you and you are his son and you will not stand there and ignore all of that because you have some bullshit belief that you have to be strong for everyone else.”

“I’m just…” He sighed. She was shaking, whether from anger or grief or hell, both, he couldn’t say.

“James, my father is  _ dead. _ I need my brother right now— my  _ brother, _ not my stepbrother, not my stepmother’s son, I need my  _ brother. _ I need my father’s son— and you know that’s what you are, I don’t know how you ever thought that would fly…”

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, and let her step into his embrace, the pair holding each other tightly in their shared grief. He buried his face in her hair and breathed out. “I just… wanted some distance. It’s easier with distance.”

“But not healthier.”

“You’re right.”

“I’m always right.” She stepped away then, smoothing down her hair and clothes, drying away the few tears she’d shed— she’d had the foresight to forego makeup, fortunately, which made that easier. “It’s been nearly thirty years since we were a stepfamily in anything but name. And you’re more like Dad than your actual father.”

James considered this, considered the man who had raised him beside the man who had sired him, and smiled.

“Good.”

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next short will be cute to make up for this.


End file.
